It's a Date!
by xxXTheXFallenXxx
Summary: It's just a date, really what could go wrong? Does that tree have a frying pan? And why is the bush cursing to the trash can? *My first Hetalia fic*
1. Chapter 1

I did a sketch of this at my aunt's house, but I lost the drawing somewhere so I decided to write it down better, I had free time in summer school so, here it is. Please excuse any errors and OOCness; this is my first time writing Hetalia.

HETALIA is NOT mine, and yes I do support PrussiaxCanada~

* * *

He had done.

After many months, he had accomplished his goal.

The great and awesome Prussia had a date! And not just with anyone!

After months of causal conversation, meetings, and being _polite,_ along with ducking and avoiding certain nations, he finally had it.

He had a date with Matthew Williams, also known as Canada.

It took forever to just talk with the Canadian, especially with his brothers, the hamburger eating bastard and tea-sipping weirdo always around when he tried to strike up a conversation. The best part was they were there when Canada had agreed to go with him.

Their faces! He will never forget those faces!

Prussia let out a laugh as he climbed the stairs to his room to prepare for his _date._

"Ne ne, Ludwig did something funny happen today?" The small Italian asked the German.

"Just ignore him. Feliciano, what are you doing here?" The German looked up from his reports to look at the Italian.

"Ludwig do you have any pasta~" The Italian dodged the question and proceeded to look in the refrigerator. Ludwig couldn't help but feel like impending doom was near by, but shrugged it away and yelled at the Italian instead.

-----------------------------------------

Alfred, better known as the Hero America, couldn't believe it. His brother, his only (not really) little brother was going out with the red-eyed, not-a-nation freak! Of all the people why him?! Taking a large bite of his hamburger he scowled, there was no way in hell was he letting his brother go alone, he had to think of a plan and fast! He took a sip of his soda and thought, he needed help, but from who?

France? No, Alfred wasn't fond of getting his vital regions attacked.

Germany? He somehow doubted Ludwig cared what his brother was up to.

Italy? No

England! Arthur would help him, even he if still wouldn't talk to him properly (what was wrong with his McDonalds?), but this was about Matty, not about him!

Slamming down his finished soda he shouted dramatically to nobody in particular, "Don't worry Matty! I'll save you!" and left before the manager could come out.

------------------------

Arthur, England, grumbled angrily as he poured his tea. Surely he taught his ex-colony better! He was the better of the two, he was suppose to know better! But going out with _Prussia?!_ What was he on?! He really should have a serious talk to Matthew about his legal marijuana, shaking that thought out of his head Arthur thought.

Maybe Matthew knew what he was doing; Prussia has been rather behaved lately…

A sudden reminder of past affairs made him think again….

He scowled, his innocent, kind, ex-colony, _brother, _was growing up, it was natural right? His phone rang, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?" he answered as politely as he could.

"Arthur! Listen I have an idea!" The voice on the other line indicated that America was in a hurry.

"Look Alfred I don't have time for this I-"he was rudely interrupted by the American.

"That's just it! Are you really going to let Matty go?!" the American shouted.

Arthur stood stunned, was he going to let Mathew go? It was Matthew's decision, and Matthew was his own country he had no right to interfere. A gleam caught his eye, the light had reflected off a frame of a picture they took from Matthew's last birthday party.

"Where do we meet?" Arthur asked, he was not only a country, but Arthur was an older brother, and he had a little brother to save. No matter how cliché it sounded.

----------------------------

Matthew Williams, Canada, looked at his bear who was currently watching TV. With a sigh he stood up and sat next to his pet.

"Kumajiro, I have a bad feeling about this" Matthew said, watching the polar bear's reaction.

"Who?" the polar bear asked, with a sigh Matthew got up and went to get ready for his _date_, shaking off the bad feeling Matthew decided to plan his outfit.

* * *

First chapter done!

Reviews are extremely welcomed. Other characters will make an entrance later.

Thank you for your time~


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT** (Or at least I think so...)

Hetalia still not mine~

* * *

"No"

"But it looks good"

"No"

"Why not, mate?"

"I'm not going to wearing a skirt."

Matthew was current fighting with his brother, not the American one. Alfred wasn't answering his phone for some reason, and Arthur too. He tried Hong Kong, but he said something along the lines of "Tell Arthur to fuck off". So he called his other brother, Australia.

"I'm sure he'll like" Australia held up a red mini skirt, given to Matthew by France.

"No, pick something else, eh?" Matthew was reaching his limit with his brother, but he was mostly embarrassed with the realization that half the things his French brother/parent send him were skirts or dresses. What horrified him the most was the fact he never threw them out.

The Australian shrugged his shoulders and looked around his brother's room. It was…comfy.

It wasn't like Arthur, filled with memories of the past, or like Alfred's, filled with technology and posters of movie stars. Matthew's house was actually neat, and roomy, he had pictures here and there but not too many. He didn't have movie posters, and the technology was barely noticeable.

Australia snapped out of his thoughts and started to look for another dress. He had a mission to accomplish.

$200 if he could get Matt in a dress, $100 in a skirt. Plus it'll be good black mail material, after all no one could tell Matt and Al apart. Another plus, he's pretty sure the German would give a few favors for this. Now if only he could get Matthew into the dress.

A couple minutes later Matthew was feeling nervous, after much debate and arguing, he had won. No dresses and/or skirts, instead his brother grumbled angrily and threw a few decent clothes his way.

"What are you going to do with all these, mate?" The Australian man pointed to indecent stack of clothes on the side of the room. Matthew strapped on a watch and thought.

"Leave them there, I'll throw them away when I get back, eh" The Australian snorted and muttered.

"Sure and Al is gonna clean his attic"

"What was that?" Matthew asked, fixing his shirt.

"Nothing, mate. All I have to do is take care of the bear right?" He pointed to the polar bear on the bed staring into space.

"Please? I can't get Al, and Arthur isn't answering either." Matthew gave himself a quick look over.

"Sure, but you owe me." The Canadian nodded, hugged and thanked his brother quickly and left the house.

* * *

"How do I look?" Gilbert asked, his little (and somehow taller) brother looked up from his report the second time that day and raised an eyebrow. The Italian by the stove smiled and nodded.

"It looks nice, where are you headed off?" Ludwig returned to his report, the small Italian was by his elder brother's side, looking at his new outfit and praising him.

"I'm going on a date today." Gilbert exclaimed, feeling very proud and awesome.

Ludwig promptly choked on his own saliva.

Feliciano rushed to his side and patted his back.

"Y-You WHAT?!" Ludwig stared at his brother in disbelief. His brother never went of dates, he just went out, never brought home a girl (or boy), and he never dressed to impress.

"Really? Who is it? Who is it?" Feliciano chanted, smiling brightly, and possibly brighter than a few minutes ago. His brother smirked and then laughed.

"Hahaha is my _bruder_ that surprise I'm off the market?!" Gilbert left the house, leaving his little brother stunned.

Did his brother, the self proclaimed _Awesome Prussia_, self-centered, pervert, just proclaim he was_' off the market'_?!?!

After much debating, Ludwig finally spoke up.

"Feliciano, put the food in the fridge and call Kiku, tell him to meet us at the park at 2" Ludwig ordered the Italian who stared at the food in the stove sadly.

* * *

Arthur was feeling ridiculous.

Alfred was feeling heroic

They've been sitting in the car for nearly an hour and still no sign of Matthew. Arthur cursed himself slightly at the fact he let himself be dragged into this plan.

Bloody hell, they were planning on _stalking _Matthew!

Cursing himself even more, Arthur let his head fall on the steering wheel while Alfred pulled out a pair of binoculars, and muttering something along the lines of "_I'll nuke his ass if he touches Matt"_

He sighed, and turned to face the other way and thought of his position.

Matthew will be mad if he ever found out, furious even, but ….it was for his own good!

With his mind set again, Arthur turned in time to hear Alfred announce Matthew's arrival.

Alfred was angry, his little brother had actually decided to show up, and he dressed nicely too! Matthew's bear was no where to be seen which meant that either Australia or Hong Kong had him, maybe Ivan. If Matthew left his bear with Ivan then he- WAIT! He was getting off track; he couldn't let his mind wonder in this crucial time.

Wiping his mind of the former communist, he put the binoculars on and watched as his little brother waited for his _date._

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Startled Alfred jumped in his seat and Arthur twisted, putting his elbow on the horn and letting out a loud _BEEP_.

"What are you doing?!" the French man outside hissed, when Arthur rolled down window. Obviously the French man had come from the market since he held bags of clothes and food.

"What's it to you, you _frog?!"_ Arthur hissed, the French man sighed and looked across the street and spotted his son/brother.

"Are you stalking him?" He asked surprised, not expecting the English man to do such actions.

"WH-WHAT?!I have you know I'm NOT stalking him! We are merely here to protect and insure his safety!" The American covered his ears and turned to face the two arguing men. They were going to blow their cover!

"Damnit Arthur shut up! He'll find out we're here! Francis get in!" The American shouted quieting both males before the French man spoke.

"Join you in stalking _mon fil?!" _The French man asked and then paused to think before getting in the car with the other two. "This will be most amusing" he laughed as the English man scowled at their new recruit.

"Don't worry Matt we're here to save you" Alfred muttered to himself, when he saw the German run to meet his little brother.

Gilbert was running late, only a few minutes, but he was _awesome_ and thus he shouldn't be late.

After a few blocks he slowed down when he saw his date waiting for him, letting a breath of relief and ignoring the butterfly in his stomach he walked as _awesome_ as he could, catching the eyes of few women. Ignoring them he greeted the Canadian.

"Hey, Matthew" he said, smiling and waving, he had to be polite, _polite._

"Gilbert, hello" the blond returned the smile and walked towards him

"Sorry I'm late" The German said, taking the Canadian's hand and watched his reaction.

"I-It's ok, your on time, I was just here early is all." The Canadian felt himself turn red and let Gilbert take his hand and led him down the sidewalk.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, he was also pretty sure Ludwig wouldn't miss a few bills in his wallet.

"A little" the Canadian responded.

They both couldn't shake off the feeling they were being watched.

* * *

Kiku couldn't help but feel silly.

Ludwig felt curious.

Feliciano was hungry.

All three were on a tree a few feet away from the meeting point and next to Arthur, Alfred, and Francis.

Kiku heard a crack, he doubted the branch could hold all their weight.

* * *

Just an edit, any more errors and please tell me, or you can look at my livejournal in my homepage for the revised version.


	3. Chapter 3

Laptop screen is broken and my PC won't connect to the internet D:

Please excuse any OOCness (disclaimer in the first two)

* * *

Elizaveta Héderváry was not a very happy fan- _woman_- and no it was not because Gilbert was involved, well actually it was.

Strange how her anger usually was associated with Gilbert.

She bit down on her lips, holding her anger as Gilbert led the young blond towards a restaurant. Now, Elizaveta was normally a calm nice woman and would care less for whom Gilbert dated/ bedded, but when she found out it was Arthur and Francis son/ex-colony she had to see. Sure enough the young blond man was with Gilbert, Elizaveta knew who he was the name just escapes her; he was America's brother that much she knew even though she always wondered if they really were brothers.

According to all her info collected through all her books (courtesy of Kiku Honda) with a family like the young blond, she can except their behavior and actions to be _rash_. After all according to her info, the blonds' traits and family condition matches up to the "psychotic – dysfunctional obsessive family" obsessive because Arthur WILL NEVER let go of his children even after they waged war. Usually they would make up and have many happy times until a new unwelcomed family member is suddenly brought in.

However if her information is correct which always is in these situations, the family will be split into two sides, supporting and non-supporting, and the possible "we-don't- give-a-crap" side:

**Supporting**: Francis and Feliciano (Ludwig needs to come out of the closet and propose), Australia (possibly), Ludwig (he supports his brother, we all know he does, the polar-bear is a plus)

**Non-Supporting**: Arthur, Alfred

"**Don't-care":** Hong-Kong, Seychelles, Sealand (is he even in the family anymore?)

Counting the other countries, the non-supporting side may have more members, although Lovino may secretly be on the Supporting side. Putting that aside, Elizaveta quietly made her way closer to the young couple, looking around to prove her point, sure enough she found it.

Arthur and Alfred hiding in a car across the street, ducking every so often along with Francis in the backseats. Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano hiding in alley ways, behind trees, and behind cars.

Mentally congratulating herself, she signaled her husband to join her hiding place. With an exasperated sigh, Roderich Edelstein joined his wife behind a mail box as they watched Gilbert and the America-look alike heading towards what seemed like a restaurant, if he could call it that.

The things he did for the woman he loved. She better feel grateful for it!

"Look at that idiot! Of all the places, even a walk in the park or even the public zoo! But no, he chose that place!" she whispered feverishly at him, and he replied with a sigh

"Elizaveta, this is Gilbert we're talking about" more like stalking actually, he mentally added.

"Which is why we have to do something, if he wants to keep him. " Elizaveta said, moving closer to the couple as they approached they're destination.

"W-what?! Why us?! Gilbert is perfectly able to-"

"No he isn't! Ludwig won't be able to help, and Arthur doesn't want him to date his son, that leaves us. Gilbert is an insufferable idiot, but damnit they make one cute couple" to prove her point she held her camera closer to her chest. Ignoring that last few words (you get used to such exclamation after a few years)

"Elizaveta, this isn't our problem, it's Ludwig's and Arthur's, we shouldn't interfere with such problems, especially in this lowly way" he said gesturing to they new hiding place, a bus bench. Adjusting his glasses, Roderich sighed as his argument fell into deaf ears, if he left now, Elizaveta would get more than just angry, which meant no piano for a while for him, or any musical instruments for that matter.

She was lucky he loved her.

She was also lucky she knew where he kept the keys to the music room, and that he was deathly afraid of her _books_.

A moment later, the couple entered the 'restaurant', Roderich and Elizaveta followed quietly. Elizaveta wondered briefly.

At some point in the date the love rival would intervene and try to steal away their love. Who was the love rival? More importantly who's love rival?

Shaking her thoughts, they waited to be seated as the other two already went ahead. Gilbert needed help he really did.

"Welcome to Ihop, a seat for a two?"

Gilbert had no romance in him.

--------------------------

Matthew was actually surprised and a bit disappointed, and perhaps a bit amused.

At least it was better than having America visit him on July 1st and going out to eat. (_Gee Matt your people are so nice! They're celebrating my birthday 3 days early!) _Yeah that was fun; at least he got a new TV out of it.

After they were moved to the back booth, Matthew stopped for a bit. Why did he had a sudden feeling he was being watched?

"Hey, are you alright?" Gilbert asked, snapping the blond back to reality.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that" Matthew blushed lightly and followed the waitress to their booth. Gilbert bit his bottom lip, someone was watching them. Years of war and fighting (and possible one-nights) of experience had developed his senses. Along with the sudden soreness on his head reminded him a certain woman with a frying pan. Shaking that though out of his head headed towards their booth.

Taking a seat across from each other, the waitress handed out the menus before a brief bow and left, muttering something under her breath.

A moment of silence….

"So what are…uh…wanna get?" Gilbert struggled with the right words; the Canadian didn't seem to mind Gilbert's choice of lunch. Then again the Canadian seemed to forgive easily only to turn your back and hear some cursing in French and English.

"Pan- uh I mean I don't know get…" Matthew covered his face with the menu, maybe pancakes were too late to ask for? It was already 3, maybe when he got home, with lots of maple syrup.

Gilbert let out a laugh, startling the Canadian from his (delicious) thought.

"You're pretty funny, kid." Gilbert smirked at the young blond, adjusting his glasses, Matthew open and then closed his mouth. He didn't really get complements every day, (was it a compliment?)

--------------------------------------------

Four tables away, Francis restrained two angry cursing blonds.

"Um, sir?" the waitress called their attention.

"Yes?" Francis asked in his smooth French accent, causing the young waitress to stutter a bit.

"A-anything t-to dr-drink sir?" she asked.

"Ah, yes, what would recommend. You see I'm here visiting a friend, perhaps you could help, _mon cher_?" send a charming smile and suggestive look, only to be hit behind the back of an already angry English man.

"You stupid git! We're not here to flirt; we're here to protect Matthew!"Rubbing his head Francis turned to face Arthur, Alfred looking at them with a frown before turning back and glaring daggers at his brother's date.

"Mon cher, are you jealous?" Francis nudged Arthur's shoulder a bit.

Alfred flinched as he heard an exceptionally loud slap and a few punches.

* * *

Third chapter done!

I rushed this since I'm using my uncle's laptop, with my brother in the room questioning everything I do. Yes it's Ihop, the INTERNATAL HOUSE OF PANCAKES, gotta love the pancakes, plus it's a running gag among my Hetalia friends. The love rival will surprise you, I'm serious it will.

Any errors please report them to me; I'll try to correct them when I can.

Thank you for your time~


	4. Chapter 4

HOLY CRAP IT'S BEEN NEARLY AN YEAR SINCE I UPDATED!

IMSORRY IMSORRY IMSORRY

My baby sister lost my flashdrive that had the original chapter so I had to start from scratch and then a few private and school issues came up.

I need to update Set now. I'm sorry.

Characters. NOT. Mine

I'm sorry

* * *

Arthur mumbled under his breath many curses he picked up over the past few decades because really, when was he, Arthur Kirkland England, needed to be treated as a child. For heaven's sake he was much older than Alfred and yet there he sat on said man's left side nursing a new injury on his head (damn that man's strength) along with his insulted pride. Of course the only good thing that still kept his small piece of left over pride was the fact that the French frog had received the similar treatment if not worst for flirting with a man in the next table over. He never knew forks could have been thrown so accurately. Or that Francis can actually survive one straight in the head. Or that no one but themselves and the man's date ever noticed. Everyone in the room must be Americans, yes that must be it…

Ludwig stood outside and actually debated to either actually go in or stay outside. Two positive things about being outside are saving money and lower chances on getting caught. The bad side was that he wouldn't be able to actually see his brother on his date. As mentally debated and ignored the small Italian's pleas for food (mostly pasta), the smaller Asian spoke up.

"Ludwig- san the wisest choice would be to go in and investigate the situation." Trust the Japanese man to soften their actions. They were _stalking_ his brother, not that he cared his brothers always did that to him, and maybe ruin the few dates he's ever had. He nodded and started towards the door; the Japanese man frowned slightly and moved closer to the Italian, muttering in Japanese (something about not planning this). The Italian man smiled brightly and bounced to catch up to the German, grabbing him by the arm along with the Japanese man and dragged them into the restaurant.

Alfred continued to glare daggers at the albino man who had somehow made his brother laugh and blush a few times. He gripped the small wall that blocked their view as well as Mattie's view of them, he wished desperately that somehow James Bond would appear and help them ruin/spy on the date. I heard a little girl screech and someone, a boy, laugh merrily along with a scolding of a mother.

"What have told you Jean! Leave your sister alone and for heaven's sake, stop throwing spitballs you are 12 not 4!"

The boy grumbled something along the lines of "It's a free country" followed by a smack and "Not as long as you're in my household"

That scene somehow brought happy memories of Arthur, Matthew and himself when they all lived together (with Francis occasionally stopping by to see Mattie). Of course that struck him with an idea, he's idea of a date would be food, entertainment, romance, and if on the first date a sweet kiss. So long as he could the albino away from Mattie's lips throughout his life time there was no chance he could get into his brother's pants. His brother was actually very firm and stubborn about traditional courting. He thoroughly blamed Arthur on that call.

He quickly grabbed a straw, from his soda and a napkin. He ripped a piece and put it in his mouth moving the paper around his mouth without ripping it any more than necessary and not swallowing.

"Mon fil!" Francis cried out, obviously not agreeing with his foolproof plan. Well then, he could screw himself!

Wait…

Alfred grimaced and nearly swallowed the small piece of paper, he didn't need those images. He waved them away with a picture of a cheeseburger (large with extra pickles) and aimed his straw.

"Alfred, what you're about to do is nothing less than childish!" the rest of Arthur's rant was lost when he blew and the small spitball somehow managed to hit the albino, who flinched and rubbed his neck.

Roderich had wished to every god in every religion that had made its way to his nation into striking him and just killing him. But of course nothing happened so he buried his face in his hands and groaned. Next to their table, a couple, both men were apparently dining here and Elizaveta's unnatural instinct had somehow kicked in and her camera was snapping away at the two men. The younger male, perhaps 17 or 19 with short red hair with lighter, nearly yellow tips, had snapped at her and yelled rather loudly. His date, a man who seemed around 20 (36 Elizaveta chimed) with long shoulder length brown hair and glasses just chuckled and watched as the younger man tried to wrestle the camera away from the nation woman. The man had turned to face him and startled Roderich with his red eyes, perhaps he had a relation to the albino ex-nation but he quickly dismissed that thought.

Roderich sighed as he continued to watch his wife and the younger male wrestle for the camera, the older male threw in a few remarks that either made the younger one blushed or scowled. With another sigh he gave a quick glance at his old rival, he glanced back to see Gilbert rubbing the back of his neck and giving the blond a reassuring smile. Roderich glanced at a table a few feet away from them; America took a deep breath and held a straw to his lip. He wouldn't.

Gilbert flinched and America smirk.

Roderich groaned ignoring Elizaveta victory cries as the older male held back the younger male who seemed ready to either die of embarrassment or strangle his wife.

Why must everyone be so childish and so idiotic and so weird and so-!

_Was that Ludwig?_

Matthew was actually enjoying himself, despite the fact that there was not one drop of real maple syrup and Gilbert had agreed with him on that thought. Gilbert had even cracked a few jokes, translating a German joke and even complimented on his outfit and eyes. Matthew had blushed a rather deep red on those comments, no one really complement him on anything, those words went to his brother because Matthew was the America look alike and Alfred was the Canada look alike. Although the hand holding also made him blush.

Their plated arrived and the eagerly eat their food, everything was rather fine, at least until Gilbert hissed quietly and flinched, rubbing the back of his neck. Matthew dropped his fork and nearly stood up to examine the sore area until Gilbert smiled at him and waved him back down.

"It's nothing the awesome Prussia can't handle" he said, his voice only slightly loud but much lower than his usual exclamations. Matthew sat down and looked at him worriedly, the red-eyed man just smile and open his mouth to say something. Another hiss was heard instead, this time rubbing the back of his head.

"Gilbert" Matthew said quietly, perhaps he was ill, maybe his old territories were stirring up; but if that was the case then Germany should be able to feel the pain not Gilbert. He was ready to give Gilbert a quick exam, suing all the knowledge of his land's doctors, but then Gilbert's eyes widen and then he scowled in disgust and put something on the table. A small piece of damp paper just stood in place, and Matthew cocked his head.

"Spitball" Matthew leaned back on his seat away from the piece of paper. Who would do such a thing? It was just disgusting.

"Eww" was all Matthew said before he cursed himself for sounding like a girl. Gilbert nodded before taking a sweep of the whole room. The two children that had previously occupied the table a few feet away from them had left and unless 7 month old baby can somehow spit spitballs there were no other children. Gilbert took another visual sweep of the room before returning to his meal, both mean ate quickly, the thought of a grown man(or woman) was willingly to do something so childish was never a good thing, or in Gilbert's place so _unawesome_

"Um… what are they doing" the red haired boy tugged on the glasses wearing man and pointed with his free hand to three blond men hiding under a table. With a sigh the older man shook his head and patted the boy.

"It's best that some questions are better left unanswered." He handed the register woman a few bills and waited as she counted the total sum and added it to the register. Apparently the employees were happy watching the whole scene play out.

* * *

I know, it's the same size as every other chapter, but please it's nearly 1:30 in the morning. I'm surprised I updated this in all honesty, I lost complete interest in Hetalia and I wrote this story when Hetalia was gaining fans and there were like 5-7 stories of Prussia/Canada. Three of them were Beauty and the Beast parody and I just wonted something different. I was planning of giving this up to whoever wanted to continue but then a friend asked me to update and well **ARE YOU HAPPY ALEX**?

DRABBLE QUIZ(first to answer my question correctly and I'll write a story for you)

Can anyone name the two guys that entertained Elizaveta? I'll give you two hints, they're from a video game and the younger one has green eyes.

THANK YOU FOR READING~(any errors please review me)


	5. Notice

Dear Readers,

I promised myself I wouldn't do this but unfortunately I have broken that promise and have done it. I'm dropping this story like I dropped my AP class, which was like dropping a rock. In all honestly I'm extremely embarrassed with this work but I won't take it down because it's my first in and I kinda like it. It's not that I lost interest in the fandom (as a matter of fact I was planning a different Prussia/Canada fic) but rather that I just lost interest in this story.

If you want to 'adopt' this story just tell me or if you want to use the idea just say something, anyways, thank you for reading this while it lasted.

Merci d'avoir lu. Je suis désolé.


End file.
